dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:New World God
re:Theory I tried to translate their summaries and unfortunately, they destroyed all past provisions to my own theory. The real one by Toriyama is predictable but... interesting like ever. --'Sulina' (Talk) 17:06, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :Could you have time for chat right now? --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 11:48, September 12, 2016 (UTC) CENO Goku Can you please delete the Son Gokū: Xeno page? It has no purpose and can be implemented onto the character's page, thx -- 04:03, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Zamasu When you download the RAW for this episode, would you be able to find an HD copy of this image? I think, if we had a good one of the same quality as his current profile, this could be used in its stead, what do you think?—Mina Țepeș 18:57, September 11, 2016 (UTC) re:4D I totally agree to. Btw, did you watch it by any chance?--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 04:04, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :The 4D may take place right before the Cell Game, similar to movie 11, as Vegeta shown as a Super Saiyan and Son Goku didn't use any higher transformation yet. But it's never declared within continuity, so what-if story: N-Canon?! :"Mamono" is a general term for magical/demonic entities used various times in the databooks; it encompasses some types of demons like Garlic Jr.'s henchmen, Hildegarn or maybe even Janenba. "Demon Clan" is another confusing term; even Piccolo Daimaō's offsprings and Slug's henchmen are called so, I bet it's the same to "mamono", except rather seeing it as a organization/affiliation (?!!). If any chance we call out the race for Garlic's underlings, I recommend "Makyan".--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 15:49, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Could you correct the race parameter for various Majin Bū articles. I've made some changes from terminology, accidentally make it invalid. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 05:57, September 16, 2016 (UTC) :Other issues. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 10:00, September 16, 2016 (UTC) I don't really care much about the rank before; I'll be so glad if it could draw out more attraction at a certin rate (how'll we know??). We need more contributors here, but myself don't get high hope because I dislike waiting for something unsure. The only I care now is beside making more article, a boost in quality score is more urgent. Though, it's a good sign. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 15:19, September 16, 2016 (UTC) re:Giant Ape Though the two share the same kanji, they're not always interchangable; in Japanese, spelling さる/''saru'' or ざる/''zaru'' indicates a general term for "monkey" species, while えん//''en'' usually gives "ape" (eg: anthropoid/類人猿). I'm afraid that if we do the change, it could be a biased treatment.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 08:11, September 17, 2016 (UTC) DBS Manga I'm honestly beginning to think we need to start documenting the manga of Super in the main body of the articles, along with the anime. It is an adaptation, but both are meant to be treated as canon, to my knowledge, and we keep adding backstory notes from the manga to characters like Black, Shin, etc, which wouldn't make sense if we're relegating the manga of Super to "other media". And the tabbers that we used to try for this, they still don't work, do they? Because those would have a huge saviour towards how the articles would look at the end of it all.—Mina Țepeș 19:07, September 20, 2016 (UTC) : The way you did it for Son is probably the best way; it's gonna prevent adding an excess of code to articles that would happen if we'd gone for something like tabbers. Though I don't believe that God and God and Revival of 'F' should have been removed in their synopsis's of Son's involvement. I know it just makes his article longer but they DID happen, they are a form of canon, and thus are meant to be covered just like Super. Otherwise, good job, NWG.—Mina Țepeș 08:51, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Chapter cover We need a debate here. What's your definition of "Chapter Cover" in the manner of Japanese manga? --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 01:00, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know if you got what I asked of, but I need to point out something. What we'd done so far about the chapter covers is a copy from Kanzenshuu with less modifiability, and as we all know, they're not always right. Imo after various researchs, the cover is not simply the one shown the ordinal number and the name of chapter, however, is more complicated: acts as promotional art of some events at the time chapter released; briefly introduces the main current topic/ single recap previous topic, or in another way, don't allowed to directly relate to its contents and the most major sign of that are panels with dialogue (in speech balloons) and/or spoiler action scenes. It's not confused with the first page, which officially continues the story. In the manner of references, it's called "cover page" (eg: "Dragon Ball chapter xx, cover page" instead of "Dragon Ball chapter xx, page 1"). Here's a good article about this topic on One Piece wiki. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 12:01, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :He seemed not to acknowledge what the point of that debate. Yeah, I'll fairly ask his opinion in person. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 16:10, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay so I'm not 100% sure what's going on here. Are we debating the nature of a chapter cover? If so, a chapter cover is honestly the page that shows the chapter number and the chapter title, that's honestly it. When we're handling manga chapters, what goes in the infobox should be just that. For example, with chapter one, The chapter cover should be the page which lists the title, so "Bulma and Son Gokū", to name a few. I am actually very confused as to why this is a discussion. I'll personally try and bring Ten into this, since maybe he can follow this better than I'm doing? EDIT: Oh great, now he's confused too and has no idea what's being talked about either. So both he and I are rather confused.—Mina Țepeș 19:42, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Is it obvious? Yeah, we are talking about the nature of chapter cover - RIGHT! People could be confused about the cover page and the first page all the time. If you suppose we place the first page in image tabber in case of there's no cover page, FINE. If you even suppose they're the same on the wiki - FINE TOO!; I feel you don't agree just because that was established long time ago : OFF-TOPIC. Oh dear, I'm more glad if you said we don't care about this topic since it's not worth. Good grief!--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 01:28, September 24, 2016 (UTC) : Wow, that's....quite something to come home to after work. You're not wrong ''in assuming that I believe the nature of a chapter cover was decided a long time ago, but I don't see anything in my response that warranted the message I see above this one. What I did say was that I was confused as to both the nature of the discussion and confused as to why it was a discussion when, if a page has the chapter title and number, it should be considered the cover page, no questions asked. Now, I'm just confused as to the hostility more than anything else.—Mina Țepeș 02:30, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :You pointed out the thing. "... if a page has the chapter title and number, it should be considered the cover page, no questions asked...", but I don't thinks so. The cover page wasn't allowed to ''directly show the spoiler contents of the chapter. One Piece wikia and Narutopedia do the right way.--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 05:05, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :::One Piece and Narutopedia do it their way, perhaps. But just because two wikis do it one way does not make it the "right" way, merely one way to do it. To be perfectly honest, this is a wiki. A wiki is nothing but spoilers. Every time new information comes out, we add it. We don't hide spoilers, we revel in them. Go to Narutopedia right now; Tobi is now the article Obito Uchiha. There isn't a spoiler tag hiding the reveal from the eyes of the audience. We're not TVTropes, where everything plot sensitive is spoiler-tagged, that isn't how a wiki is supposed to work.—Mina Țepeș 05:25, September 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::We has a consensus where our wiki follows suit of Narutopedia, it's not compulsory all the time, YES, but in that manner, I don't see them did wrong, so why NOT??! Spoiler is not the matter, to me, the first page containts the spoiler is not cover page, it's simply the first page of the chapter no more no less. The cover page is never considered as the first page in documenting and the references. Unless you place it in image tabber and don't care either the first page or cover page or in a specific wiki, we treat them as the same term. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 05:48, September 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::::To be perfectly honest, at this point, I'm of the mindset where it is just "let them do what they want". Could I stop you? More than likely, as of the moment, I'm currently the de facto head of the wiki when Ten isn't around. But is it too much work to bother? Yeah. To honestly make anyone listen, I need to bring in Ten and that's too much work as well because getting him here is like pulling teeth. This is a decision that honestly doesn't do much to negatively impact the wiki no matter what page from the chapter you show in the infobox, however, I do believe it will look bad on us if the page that shows the chapter title and number is not the one displayed. But that is just my two cents. I don't want to come off as rude, I like you LIN, I just think this entire discussion and idea is utterly pointless. However, as I said before, I won't stop you guys, regardless of your decision on this matter.—Mina Țepeș 06:32, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Sulina who ever said the image parameter was only used for "Chapter Covers" The images are used to constitute the existence of said chapter. What don't you get from what NWG said. YOU brought up all this stuff about chapter covers not NWG or anyone else. Who is being spoiled with any chapter of Dragon ball super's manga? 07:01, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :The image parameter does exist for the chapter cover, no matter what. We're talking about the conception of "cover page." Spoiler or not is not a thing here, you may misinterpret, but "cover" is. How we define them: The one simply contains chapter title and number like our current treatment or the one musn't include relative substantive information within as I try to carry off?--'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 15:17, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :: Cover page is another way of saying "title page," which is the page with the chapter's name and number on it. It is not (always) the first page of the chapter. [[User:GokūBlack10|'Black']] (Talk) 17:38, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :::The admin said "title page" and "cover page" are just one thing. Same identity. Then I go with this, Fine. Sorry for a ridiculous discussion. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 17:53, September 24, 2016 (UTC) RE:BCrat Wait, "remove" them? If I'm following, and you mean to remove the images of the chapters from the infoboxes, then that's a no.—Mina Țepeș 09:18, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Re:Gokū's page First off, awesome! We haven't had a Super episode in twenty days, I've been feeling sad as all hell. Second off, Gokū's page is coming along nicely. It's so huge though, editing it actually does seem to slow down one's computer. Beyond the sheer size, it's coming along nicely; the altered placement of the Super manga content is something I'm glad to see, since I'd hate to relegate the Super manga to some place where Heroes should be. It's seeing the Dr. Slump tag added to Gokū that I realize we have to document that as well, though for now, I'd rather focus on Dragon Ball, Z'', and ''Super related content. We can handle Slump with all the enthusiasm of GT. I'm glad to see the page of the main character coming along so well. And in all honesty, it was just a shock, that was it. I was confused as to what the discussion even was, then I was being yelled at for trying to participate after I finally did catch on, which didn't help the matter at all. And update the manual of style to include what precisely? EDIT: I just acquired Extreme Butōden, so expect me to be adding a few things from the game here and there where applicable.—Mina Țepeș 19:39, September 24, 2016 (UTC)